Erza's secret fealings
by SNake57575
Summary: Erza is having flashbacks of the tower of heaven incident specifically after Natsu saved her from the etherion and trying to make sense of what's happening she's avoiding Natsu. Natsu is worried about Erza she has been avoiding him for almost a week. what happens when Natsu finds Erza sleeping on a cliff? First Fanfic please don't be too harsh (terrible summary)


I was board so i thought why not lest write a fanfic

Sorry for bad grammar if any (ME No Grammar)

I OWN NOTHING

"Never do something like that again" said Natsu

"Natsu…"replied Erza

"Never again damn it" yelled Natsu

"Okay" replied Erza "Natsu thank you" whispered Ezra

Erza shot straight up "Again I had the same flashback again" she thought out loud. "What is it about that moment for fuck sake" said Erza scratching her head all over "Fuck it, I need a shower" said Erza getting up and moving to her bathroom to have a shower. Half an hour later the scarlet haired re-equip mage walked through the doors of Fairy Tail wearing her normal attire of her iron chest plate short blue skirt and black boots.

"Morning Erza" yelled Mira from behind the bar Erza walked over to her friend and former rival

"Morning Mira" replied Erza as she approached the bar

"Something the matter?" questioned Mira

"Sort of"

"Do tell"

"It happened again"

"What you had the flashback again?"

"Yeh and it's always that same moment"

"Erza I have told you time and time again what I think is happening to you"

"Mira come on its Natsu he is a friend nothing more and besides he's scared shitless of me and he's always with Lucy I wouldn't be surprized if they were going at it"

"Uh huh you keep telling yourself that and I can assure you that Lucy and Natsu have nothing between them"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I have my ways"

"Anyway Mira you know I like Jellal"

"Yes but if I recall he doesn't want to be with you"

"Hey it's not he doesn't want to be with me he just feels he can't because he needs to atone for his sins"

"And subconsciously you're glad because now you can be with Natsu"

"Shut up Mira I don't know why I talk to you about this"

"Because you know I'm right"

"MORNING GUYS" yelled Natsu as he entered the guild then he spotted Erza "Morning Erza" he said as he approached her

"Morning Natsu….sorry I got to go" said Erza jumping out of her seat and running out of the guild

"Hey Mira" said Natsu taking a seat at the bar

"Morning Natsu" replied Mira with a grin

"Say Mira, do you…..um know what's up with Erza?" asked Natsu

"What do you mean what's up with Erza?" replied Mira

"Well it just seems like she's avoiding me" Said Natsu

_Oh Natsu if only you knew the half of it_ "She has a lot on her mind Natsu don't worry" replied Mira

"I just want her to be happy" said Natsu with a sigh

"Natsu do you have feelings for her" whispered Mira somewhat shocked

"What no," said Natsu blushing and his eyes darting form left to right

"Why are you blushing then?" questioned Mira

"It's hot in here"

"Funny I don't see any magma in here"

"Huh what's that mean?"

"Natsu you're a fucking fire mage you don't feel heat"

"Damn"

"Now answer me properly Natsu. You know you can trust me" said Mira with a smile

"Fine Mira yes I have feelings for Erza" whispered Natsu

"Oh that's so cute" said Mira

"Mira please don't tell her" pleaded Natsu

"I said you could trust me" said Mira "Awww I think you two would be a cute couple"

"Yeh well it's not like it's going to happen" said Natsu with a sigh

"Why not" said Mira with a huff

"She wants to be with Jellal I have no hope with her" said Natsu looking like he was going to cry

"Natsu maybe you should try and find Erza tell her how you feel" said Mira with a smile

"Ha you funny, first of all she obviously doesn't want to talk with me, secondly I wouldn't know where to look and thirdly I don't want to tell her how I fell because I know I will be rejected" said Natsu walking over to the table where Lucy was.

Meanwhile Erza was walking down the road to other side of town

"Damn Mira I hate when you're probably right" Erza thought aloud _She is right damn you Mira I want to be with Natsu but I still doubt he feels the same way as I do I don't think I can work alongside him like this. Aggghhhh he is my friend I should just tell him no I don't want to ruin our friendship aggghhh fuck I can't think clearly._ Erza thought to herself scratching her head she then went to a nearby cliff overlooking the water. Where she sat for an hour or so before falling asleep

It was noon and Natsu was sitting by himself just outside the guild when Mira came over to him

"Natsu what wrong you look so lonely out here all by yourself" said Mira as she approached

"Oh Mira, it's nothing" said Natsu wiping his eyes

"If it's nothing then why are you crying about it?" said Mira

"Mira please just….. It's nothing" said Natsu turning to face the chair opposite him

"Natsu come on tell me" said Mira sitting down across from him

"What part of, it's nothing don't you get?"

"The fact that you're crying about it"

"FUCK OFF" yelled Natsu

"Whoa calm down Natsu" said Mira. Natsu then got up and walked off Mira was about to chase him but happy came over

"Mira don't he needs some time to think" said Happy placing a paw on Mira's shoulder

"Alright" said Mira reluctantly then getting up "What time is it?" asked Mira

"Five past twelve why?" replied Happy

"Oh shit I'm late got to go" said Mira running down the street and out of sight, in five minutes she was at outskirts of town

"You took your sweet time" said a voice from behind her

"Sorry I was trying to help two of your teammates" said Mira turning to face Lucy

"Oh witch two this time?" questioned Lucy stepping closer to Mira

"Erza and Natsu still" said Mira throwing her arms over Lucy "Erza said she wouldn't be surprised if you and Natsu were going at it"

"Pffft the only person I will do that with is you" said Lucy kissing Mira

"Oh I know" said Mira as she and Lucy walked towards Mira's house

Meanwhile Natsu was walking down the street

"Damn it Mira" _maybe she's right maybe I should tell Erza how I feel but how can I and anyway there is no way Erza would return my feelings_ thought Natsu he continued walking he eventually came to a cliff where a certain scarlet haired mage was sleeping

"Oh shit Erza's here" said Natsu when he saw her. _She is here alone I should stay until she wakes up so she doesn't get kidnapped or worse _thought Natsu taking a seat under a tree looking over the water. Natsu eventually started to doze off too. When he awoke it was about three in the afternoon and Erza wasn't where she had been previously

"She must have woken up seen me and left not wanting to talk to me" yawned Natsu stretching he then sniffed at the air and thought, s_he can't be too far I can still smell her fairly well_. Natsu then went to get up but when he did he heard groaning he looked down and it was none other than Erza

"WHAT THE FUCK" almost screamed Natsu, witch woke Erza up

"Natsu….hi" said Erza drowsily

"Uhhh….hi" said Natsu looking at her somewhat confused

"Sorry Natsu" said Erza scrambling to her feet

"It's fine Erza" said Natsu getting up "well see ya" said Natsu walking off trying not to cry

"What why, why are you leaving Natsu?" Questioned Erza Natsu stopped

"You have been avoiding me for the past week and since you were here first I'm leaving" said Natsu as he started to cry a little

"No Natsu please stay" said Erza sounding a little upset

"Mira told me you have a lot on your mind I'm just letting you have some time to think" said Natsu continuing his walk away

"Is-is that all she said to you?" asked Erza somewhat scared

"Yeh nothing more nothing less" said Natsu walking away a tear dropped from his eye and Erza saw it

"Natsu…" said Erza

"Erza I don't wish to disturb you any longer so bye" said Natsu walking away crying

"Natsu please stay here" pleaded Erza crying

"It's okay Erza you don't have to pretend you care what I do" said Natsu still trying to walk away

"Natsu please stay I'm begging you" said Erza as she rushed to hug him

"Why are you stopping me from going?" asked Natsu crying

"Why are you crying?" questioned Erza still hugging Natsu

"Just leave me" said Natsu

"Natsu please tell me" said Erza

"It-it's not like we're anything more than friends so why should I tell you?" said Natsu crying a little more

"Okay I will leave that alone, but can I ask you one question and you answer me truthfully if you don't want to tell me that's fine"

"As long as you don't ask why I was crying" said Natsu wiping the tears from his eyes

"That's not what I planned to ask" said Erza

"Then ask away"

"Have you ever wanted to be more than friends with someone?"

"Like what best friends or more than that?"

"More than that"

"Yes there is one person I do want to be more than friends with but I don't think they would feel the same way" said Natsu tiptoeing around the question "Now can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer if you don't want to but I want to help so…"

"What's the question Natsu?"

"Dose what's on your mind have any connection with you avoiding me?"

"Yes Natsu and I'm sorry for avoiding you"

"It's okay Erza" said Natsu turning around and returning the hug finally

"Natsu please stay" Erza pleaded

"Okay but only if you do" whispered Natsu

"I did plan on that" said Erza

Natsu then went back and sat under the tree again and Erza lay down beside him with her head in his lap

"Um Erza?" questioned Natsu blushing

"Yes Natsu" said Erza looking up at him

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why have you got your head in my lap?"

Erza shifted so she was sitting on Natsu's legs

"What you don't want me close to you?" said Erza cheekily

_Erza if only you knew how close I wanted you_ thought Natsu "No I just wanted to know why your head was in my lap"

"Cause I can" said Erza "Is it uncomfortable for you?"

"Um no not really"

"Good" said Erza going back to lying beside him with her head in his lap. Natsu then started to play with her hair. Natsu shortly after fell asleep as did Erza. It was almost sunset when Natsu awoke again and Erza wasn't sleeping with her head in his lap she was standing close to the edge of the cliff with her back to Natsu and the light coming from the sun behind her gave her an almost angelic glow.

"Where did Erza go" said Natsu. Erza then turned to face him

"I'm right here" said Erza

"No all I see there is an angel that has lost her wings" said Natsu

"N-Natsu…" stuttered Erza

"Yes Erza what is it" said Natsu bowing his head

"Natsu what happened to you?" questioned Erza shocked at what Natsu was saying

"What you the beautiful Erza Scarlet don't wish to be treated with respect and only told the truth?"

"What did you call me?" asked Erza not sure she heard him right

"What The Beautiful Erza Scarlet" responded Natsu Erza's face almost as red as her hair. "What has no one ever told you you're beautiful?"

"Um No actually Natsu nobody has" almost whispered Erza stepping closer to Natsu with her head down

"Well then let me say it again. Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met" said Natsu

"Natsu don't lie to me please" said Erza

"Erza I'm not lying I wouldn't lie to you, not you" said Natsu

"Then why did you lie about why you were crying?" Asked Erza

"Th-that's a-a-a-a different thing entirely" stuttered Natsu

"Then tell me why I don't like to see you cry" said Erza

"No I don't want to say I will sound stupid"

"Natsu please" said Erza

"I-i-I…." stuttered Natsu

"You?"

"I didn't want to leave you alone, but you had been avoiding me so I thought I should"

"Natsu….."

Erza then grabbed Natsu by the wrist and pulled him into a tight hug

"Natsu thank you for caring about me" whispered Erza

"I more than care about you" Natsu blurted out before he could stop himself

"What do you mean by that?" asked Erza very confused

"I-I-I-I-I-I" stuttered Natsu

"Natsu if you don't want to tell me you don't have to" said Erza

"No Erza I want to I just don't know how you'll react and it could end really badly for me"

"Then say it I'm not horrible"

"You know the question you asked me earlier?"

"Oh the, Have you ever wanted to be more than friends with someone? I was just curious" said Erza waving her hands trying to play it down

"Erza please just listen" said Natsu trying not to lose his nerve and run

"Okay I will"

"I said yes to that do you remember"

Erza nodded

"You were basically asking if I love anybody yeh?"

Again Erza nodded

"You"

"Me what"

"And people say I'm thick in the head"

"Y-y-y-you m-m-m-m-mean" stuttered Erza pointing at Natsu and herself

Natsu's face went a darker red than Erza's hair as he looked down and nodded looking embarrassed. Natsu then felt Erza's arms wrap around him, he looked up and before he could register what was going on Erza's lips crashed into his own. The kiss lasted a few moments but when they parted Natsu spoke

"Huh w-w-what huh" stuttered Natsu still trying to work out what was happening

"Natsu do you know what's been on my mind all week?" said Erza

"No I don't" said Natsu not sure of what the fuck was going on

"You" whispered Erza

"Me, I have been on you mind all week?" said Natsu pointing to himself confused

"Yes you Natsu"

"Why"

"Because deep down I have had strong feelings for you, but I only realised how strong after the tower of heaven incident"

"Are you saying what I think and hope you're saying?"

"I'm saying Natsu Dragneel I love you" said Erza

"I love you Erza Scarlet my Titania" said Natsu

The two shared a passionate kiss as the sun went down.

The next morning when Erza and Natsu entered the guild no one was there except for Mira and Makarov

"Morning you two" said Makarov with a studying gaze

"Morning Master" replied Erza

"Morning Gramps" said Natsu

"Good morning Erza, Natsu" said Mira nodding at both of them

"Morning Mira" replied Erza and Natsu at the same time

"Well this is a surprise you two haven't been seen together in a week and then the next day you walk into the guild like nothing has happened. Interesting" said the silver haired barmaid

"Yes well" said Erza coughing into her hand

"Erza are you ok" said Natsu rubbing Erza's back

"Yeh Natsu I'm fine" said Erza leaning on Natsu's shoulder looking into his eyes. The two then kissed

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa what's going on here?" asked Mira

"Oh did we forget to mention we're actually together now" said Natsu nodding

"Ohhh you two are so cute together" squealed Mira

"Congratulations you two" said Makarov

"Thank you both" said Erza

There was a silence for a few minutes which was broken when Lucy walked no stumbled into the guild

"Yo Luce you ok" questioned Natsu as she stumbled through the door

"Yeh Natsu I'm fine" said Lucy as she fell forwards. Natsu leapt out of his chair and caught her before she hit the ground and when he did he caught a bit of her scent and a tiny bit of Mira's. Natsu then whispered in Lucy's ear

"Recovering from something you and Mira did together?" asked Natsu in hushed tones

"How did you….?" Asked Lucy

"You have some of Mira's scent on you"

"Fuck"

"Come on upsy daisies" said Natsu standing up and putting one of Lucy's arms over his shoulder

"Thanks for the help Natsu" said Lucy

"No problem but I think Mira should help you for a while" said Natsu

Mira caught the suggestion and came over to Lucy

"Next time don't be so rough you two make sure you both can still walk afterwards" whispered Natsu before returning to his seat at the bar. Mira blushed

"How did he….?" Asked Mira quietly

"He could smell you on me" said Lucy

"Ah makes sense" replied Mira

"What were you three whispering about?" asked Erza when Natsu had taken his seat

"I won't repeat because if I do those two will rip off my head spit down my throat and dance on my grave" said Natsu

"Right then" said Erza

A few moments later

"I love you Erza" said Natsu

"And I love you Natsu" said Erza

FIN


End file.
